


Persona 5 x reader oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My thirst quenching fic collectionRequest are open so you can submit in the comment section of the first chapter UwU
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Niijima Makoto/Reader, Niijima Sae/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Takamaki Ann/Reader, Takemi Tae/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 67





	1. Requesttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thirst quenching fic collection 
> 
> Request are open so you can submit in the comment section of the first chapter aka here UwU

Submit your requests here in the comments UwU I do smut too cause I'm thirsty for gud fucc lol

I don't do anything that I feel immoral to me such as rape gore pedo etc

I'm good a fluff and cute scenario in general so most of my stuff will be fluff

I use female pronouce for x boy characters and male pronounce for x girl characters but if you want a specific pronouce please request here

That's all and be sure to kudo cause I'm desperate too u know


	2. Akechi Goro: Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi Goro dislike losing control, so when he have his control back he must hang on to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fic after not wrriting for a long time so it's pretty bad =(

Akechi Goro doesn't need love

His heart is devoted to the sake of what he viewed as justice. His time is spent by calculating the next move. His mind is cloud with rage from Shido's imprint of manipulation. Akechi Goro is not in a position for falling in love.

But he did.

In such a peculiar scenario Akechi Goro ends up finding himself trapped in the carpal tunnel of love. He was scared because whoever the mysterious lady is, she makes his heart skips a beat. Strike as fast as lightning he was caught off guard as the sensation hit him like tidal waves.

Y/n decided to slip herself in a silky black dress which is very unlike the other her. She can't go out in her other-self. The Shujin's uniform has done a good job hiding the adolescent beauty of her innocently curvy body filled with youth which is now brought out by the dress. She dusted on some makeup and added some contact lens, pulling the signature mystic look that is well known in the streets of Shinjuku. Y/n look at herself in the silver mirror, something is missing. Ah yes, the long hime style black wig will nicely frame her face. She looks again a barely recognize the attractive figure looking back at her. "Good" she thought as the lasting she needed is a Shujin's student notice her wandering at night around Shinjuku. She packed up and walked out of the dark apartment.

Her service is blowing up recently as people spreading tales about a woman standing in the streets Shinjuku holding a red card can give advice and listen to everyone's sorrow. With a price, she consulted and help people realize problems in their life. That is what y/n been doing. She got the charisma and charm of Aphrodite, her judgments and advice are sharp and logical and on top of that, she is a good comforter and listener. Desperate people need a y/n to guide them. She is the Hermit with a lamp, guiding the ones who willingly cough up money to enlightenment. It's no fortune-telling but simply the objectiveness of a sharp-minded intellectual stranger. 

Akechi was gathering intel from people around Shinjuku. Due to all the underground activities happened there at night even the homeless are rather well-informed. But it's not like he wanted to. Having to dig up who left Shido out from some shady deals that surely benefit him is not the kind of justice he wanted to serve but it's not like he has a choice. Akechi Goro was a puppet, a mere puppet. 

"You seem troubled."

He turns around to face the source of the voice. He wasn't paying attention as thoughts drowned him. A lady with long black hair holding a red card leaning against the dark alleyway's wall. Flashing his ace detective smile he replies with the fake cheerfulness he mastered. 

"I'm sorry but is it that clear? I hope I don't interrupt you-"

"Mr. Goro it's clear as daylight how negative emotions are so strong they are oozing out from you."

Y/n walked out from the darkness and how breathtaking she is. Akechi holds his breath, his heart race from the mysterious smirk she presented and just how she is overall. Akechi Goro has never found himself fallen for a woman but her aura brings him to his feet. 

"So...need anyone to talk about your problems? Finding a solution but got lost? I can help you Akechi Goro. With 5000 yen your sorrow is my sorrow, no how about a free trial for Mr. Attractive Detective?"

Akechi regains his composure, avoid making clear how fluster he is.

"Aren't you the Hermit of Shinjuku? I heard rumors about you and your services but sadly I don't have the time to talk about my problems today. Urgent government job waiting for me ahead you see. But do tell me is there anyone bring up something like a deal or some politician?"

She chuckles, stepping forward to corner Akechi to the opposite wall. His face flushed red when she lay her index finger on his chest.

"If you here to make me spill on my guest then you should walk before I bite. I don't leak information so good luck on your search but you won't find a slip from me."

Her eyes are daggers, the grey contact lens reflecting Akechi's beet-red face. The scent of perfume lingers on her clouding his thoughts. Such an exotic but calming scent with a breezy note in it. Strange but familiar and certainly unforgettable. Akechi stumble out trying to return to his normal self, tucking on the end of his suit me smile sweetly.

"If so I better be going, duty calls. Until we meet again."

On his way out he can't help to look back, the look on her face and the side gaze she giving him was puzzling. Akechi looks forward, getting her out of his mind to finish his job and call it a day.

Warm water drowsing his tensed muscles, water dripping from his slicked-back hair as shower thoughts fill his mind. Y/n's voice ring in his head and her looks flash before his eyes. If only he can give a name to the subject of those images. Akechi Goro shakes his head trying to forget about it before indecent ideas kick in because after all, he is just a teen boy with raging hormones and sex appeal. 

The sun peak through his window, Akechi rush out of the house. He is damn late because of the sleeplessness the lady gave him. He runs to the train right before the door shut in his face. The subway is cramp as usual and Akechi finds himself behind a Shujin girl. Her hair is (pulled into a ponytail/ short frizzy cut) with a ribbon hair clip, her eyes sparkle with carefree joy behind her glasses but her scent...that scent is the same. The picture doesn't correlate, his deduction system is so confused he taps the girl's shoulder. She replies with a light tone "Yes" that has no resemblance to the low grudge aura of the lady but unmistakable. This girl was bubbly, the type that tiptoe through the tulips with their head up in the cloud. Akechi eyed her name tag," Y/n" it said. She still looking at him with guilt-free eyes that he must admit was some top tier acting.

"Nothing, you just resemble someone I really like"

Akechi smile, he wasn't expecting an answer from her.

"So Akechi Goro like me? Thanks"

So it is her! But he doesn't feel any intimidation from her. Maybe the Shujin's uniform or that glasses is fogging his deduction but earning a confirmation from her makes him swallow hard. He feels the urge to take the upper hand, the urge to be in control. Out of the blue, he spins y/n around and holds her close by the waist. Y/n was shaken, her cheeks can't help to be coated with a layer of crimson. In her wig and makeup, she is brave, fierce and a true trickster when it comes to men but without them, she feels exposed. Akechi read her like a book through just that.

"I heard about psychological "persona" but never met anyone with it. Very similar to dissociative identity disorder but controllable and sometimes dependent on certain factors. I would like to research it more, mind if I ask you to meet me after school?"

Y/n keep quiet, she avoids Akechi's eyes but gives him a small nod, cheeks flare up more. Akechi likes seeing this y/n, completely under his control, where he has her wrapped around his finger and not the other way around. He thinks about discarding all her other personality stuff when he has the chance.


	3. Ryuji Sakamoto: Bad signs

"Hey Ryuji"

Y/n turn over to look at him. It's 3 in the morning but sleeplessness consumed them. The plan of stealing Sae Niijima's heart troubled him more than he thought as he lies awake thinking about the Phantom Thieves' future. But he push his worries away to face his beloved girlfriend looking as stunning as ever but laced with distress under the pale street light.

"What's bothering ya?"

Despite not being a Phantom Thieves, Ryuji keeps her updated since he knows she cares a lot for him and his friends. He snuck his face in her neck, savoring the lingering smell of sex and her perfume and pull her close. Y/n run her fingers through his blond hair now sprouting with black roots. She convinces him to keep the black hair but recently found a bleaching kit in Ryuji closet so y/n want to remember the look of those black strands. 

"Just some random gut feelings, it nothing much"

Ryuji sits up, gazing at y/n barely cover with his drape. He feels butterfly in his stomach, ah how much he loves this girl.

"Babe you know that those are more than gut feeling. It's always accurate, so much I thought I date a time traveler. So if it's keeping you up after earlier on then it got to be serious as frick."

Y/n also get up and turn to Ryuji. He beams a comforting smile at her as he pulls her in his arms so she can put her head on his shoulder. She whispers lightly like she fears the atmosphere would shatter. 

"Akechi Goro. He brings all the bad signs to the team. I can't say why or how but he cast a shadow all over the team's fate. Our fate. I'm scare Ryuji please be cautious of him. I love you so much I can't lose you."

Ryuji can feel her cold sweat on his skin, the heavy breathing as if a nightmare greeted her in her sleep and maybe some droplet of hot tears. Ryuji knows she doesn't like to talk about it when her psychic predictions are bad. She wants to be bubbly, positive, bringer of good news to him, not someone who makes him worry just because she feels something. But Ryuji always finds a way to ask her to share her emotional burden everytime thing turn dark. Not just because her predictions are great navigation to avoid bad lucks but he doesn't want her to go through anything alone. Being alone growing up is the reason for her intuitiveness and y/n never like that intuitiveness. It always inform bad thing to her clearer and stronger than good thing. Sleeplessness, paralysis, nightmares are just at top of the list when all of this gut feeling happen and for an extended period they push y/n's body to boundaries. 

"Hey, now it's ok baby I'm still here. Look I'm ok and we will be ok even if the Palace collapse on top of our head we will make it out alive. That's a promise."

Ryuji reaches to pat her head. He knows he can't promise anything, he can only try and deep down y/n knows that too. For now, he just wants her to get some sleep.

"We need to get some sleep, especially you Ryuji."

Y/n yawn for the first time in the whole night and pull Ryuji to lay down with her. They snuck close to each other, seeking the comfort that both need to go through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute short night time fluff with Ryuji inspired by my own sleeplessnees lol


	4. Yusuke Kitagawa: Senpai

"Good morning y/n"

"Good morning senpai!"

Y/n is lucky to be next-door neighbor to her crush. People wonder what did she see in him since Yusuke is such a strange boy but for her, that is what so mesmerizing about him. Just a soft caring oddball if you know how to break through his dry shell. Yusuke is passionate, affectionate and down to Earth. He walk y/n to school every day from their dorm and for both of them, talking or keeping comforting silent, they enjoy each other company. Every moment she spends with him is soothing and precious. 

It's springtime again. Last year for Yusuke and second year for y/n, they walk each other to school like every other day. She inhales the breeze of sakura and they remember when she first moves in.

*knock knock*

Yusuke open the door and see an out of breath sweaty girl and the opposite room's door wide open. So she is a newcomer, probably a first year. 

"Yes?"

"Uh hi! I just move here and I'm having trouble with boxes so if you are not busy can you help me? Oh I'm y/n l/n by the way"

Yusuke does a quick scan, she has a fairly nice figure with soft features. Maybe he will ask her to be his model sometime and maybe she will agree if he helps her. 

"Sure, they are downstair aren't they?"

It was harder than he thinks, why do girls have so much. stuff? Yusuke doesn't remember having this much stuff when he moves out of his old sensei's place. Now he regrets telling her to rest and let him do all the work out of his gentlemanliness. He hasn't seen her since too, just when he planning to go find her y/n appear in front of him with a tray.

"Oh, senpai! Thank you for all the hard work! I feel guilty since I can't help out so I make some food for us, can we have it in your room though? Mine is still too messy"

The bowls of steaming ramen with every topping he can think of: fatty roasted pork cut thinly, Wakame seaweed with Nori seaweed blend create an aromatic soup that delicately praises the golden soft boiled egg that still oozing and carry the sesame seed sprinkle on top of it downpour. He swallows hard trying to remember the last time he has such a warm welcoming meal that reminds him of a beautiful childhood that he barely knows. Y/n notice that look on his face and chuckle.

"Then open the door for me, I can't open it with this you know"

Yusuke CONSUME the ramen, y/n doubt he even chews. Now she notice how slim his figure is, his long delicate fingers are quite boney for his age. Y/n finished her portion so she decides to wander around. Paint spill on his floor leaving interesting patterns, a canvas which looks like a work in process tuck neatly in the corner along with boxes of maybe brushes and a giant palette. 

"Kitagawa-senpai, are you an artist?"

"Hm? Yes I am, but I'm lacking inspiration"

He takes a last slurp from the bowl, giving out a full sigh. Y/n giggle, probably the artist's job is not feeding him well. She returns to the floor they were sitting on. She sit criss-cross and look at Yusuke.

"Senpai!"

"Yes, l/n san?"

"I have a preposition, my parents always send me a lot of fresh ingredients from our garden at home and food in general and I can't eat them all. So how about I cook for you 3 meals a day and in return, you accompany me to and at school, maybe in the dorm too... I'm not really good at making friends so-"

"I agree."

"Woah that quickly? Sure then, do you still have that dupe key that they give you when you moved in? We will keep each other dupe key so I can bring food to you in the morning!"

They exchange the dupe key and Yusuke helps her with cleaning the dishes. She is talkative and bubbly, a new breath of wind into Yusuke's life. She didn't push a topic or question and respect his privacy, Yusuke feels he will be fond of y/n. The night comes to an end as they walk back up to their dorm. Standing in the hallway holding his empty bento box she looks at him with a bright smile.

"Thank you senpai, I will see you tomorrow. Good night"

"You can call me Yusuke"

She seems taken back but smile anyway

"You can call me y/n then, but senpai has a nice ring to it isn't it?"

He smiles, they parted for the night.

The next morning Yusuke found himself waking up not to the loud alarm but a soft sing-song voice and the overwhelming scent of nice hot food. 

"Good morning senpai, I make breakfast and bento box."

They have a nice, simple breakfast and walk each other to the first day of school. She seems down when they have to partway for the opening ceremony line up. Just walking together already rises up the rumors of Yusuke Kitagawa is dating a first year which they both found awkward but ignore. Yusuke steals a glance from the first-year line and meets eyes with y/n, she just smiles and looks forward again. That smile hit something inside Yusuke's feeling. The sunlight shining from behind giving her an aura of calmness and peacefulness. Yusuke froze, he found his muse. A muse that makes him beautiful bento boxes and take care of him. A perfect wife figure muse.

They reached school ground, the same sad emotion painted her eyes when they have to part way for another ceremony. But then her heart is not the only one that swells up. Yusuke takes a deep breath and take a step forward, blocking y/n's path.

"Huh?"

"Y/n...my sensei once said if I want to get marry, I should marry a women who know how to cook and take care of me"

"Huh?!"

He sees her face burn every second passed and so does his, Yusuke clumsy take y/n hands into his own.

"You have the perfect wife materials and I would prefer to just marry you right away after graduation but my friends said that before that we need to date first. So y/n, will you give me a chance to date you?"

"O-ok first senpai, you're awkward as hell but I mean you be you and second y-yes! I been waiting for a long time actually! Take you long enough Yusuke Kitagawa"

Y/n pull him in a big bear hug which Yusuke return by a hug and a kiss on her forehead

"You can stop calling me senpai by now"

"No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crappy chapter as usual


	5. #KissRyujiDay special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today is Kiss Ryuji Dayyyy. I decide to take a small break from the request chapter I been working on and write a short fluff to celebrate our hot-headed cutie UwU I hope you enjoy smooching Ryuji as much as I do.

Fricking. Virus

Ryuji is stuck inside his house because of the coronavirus outbreak. He can't even go out to buy a snack or new video games! Ryuji has been playing and finishing every video games he owns for the past 1 month of social distancing and he is feeling really really really fucking bored.

"WHEN CAN I GO OUTSIDE AGAIN?! THIS SHIT SUCK!"

"Ryuji stop yelling, that doesn't make the virus go away"

His mom's voice echoes out from the kitchen, damn he can't even see his friends. Ryuji lay back down on the sofa and busted out his phone to text his girl.

R: Hey babe what ya doin?

Y/n: Dying from boredom, how about you?

R: S a m e. I don't even remember the last time I see another human except for my family.

Y/n: Ugh I guess I will just sneak out, I miss you a lot.

Not going to lie but Ryuji blushes from hearing her say that. He feels butterfly in his stomach knowing his emotions for her are returned. 

R: No wait don't sneak out, take care of yourself damn it!

Y/n: And I oops! Too late, heading your place with some snacks and new video games now

R: I change my mind babe COME QUICKLY! If mom doesn't let you in just climb the tree.

Y/n: I know Ryuji we have done that like so many times before. Besides don't worry about me I have sanitizer wipes, I will be fine.

Ryuji hurry upstairs to change his clothes and clean up his messy room. Damn being at home making him even messier than usual and he is NOT letting his girl see this.

"Hello, Mrs. Sakamoto, I brought some stuff for Ryuji!"

Y/n's voice ring through the house, not hearing her voice for a month gives him a heartache. Ryuji rush downstair and hug y/n tight

"Baby I miss you so much"

Ryuji kiss her deeply, it was a hungry kiss fill with compassion and love. Y/n return his kiss with even more love.

"Ryuji! Y/n! not here!"

Ryuji's mom says loudly, they both jump 5 feet away from each other, blushing madly.


	6. Yusuke Kitagawa: #イーゼル喜多川 (Easel Kitagawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ok if anyone don't know this but someway somehow this hashtag trended among the fandom on Twitter. It's a trend where artists draw Yusuke get jealous of someone and hit that person WITH AN EASEL (which is a painting rack) OK PERSONA 5 ARTISTS Y'ALL PEOPLE ARE MAD LADS  
> I need to take a small break from the request I'm currently working on because it's really long.

Yusuke wants to shop for some supplies before his first university year start so it's reasonable to bring his beloved girl with him. Y/n and Yusuke wander around Shinjuku after a visit to Sekaido Shinjuku-his favourite art shop in the area. He insisted on going on a walk in the Shinjuku crowd with a bag full of paint, canvas and a new easel which you bought for him since the last time y/n went to Yusuke's place she tripped over and fell on top of the easel, breaking it. Yusuke looks like he is going to cry at that moment so y/n promise to buy him a new one before he actually cry. They decide to stop and people watch instead of bothering everyone with the giant wooden stand. 

"Do you want some drinks? I can go get them my treat of course, sorry for making you walk with me I just want to spend more time outside with you."

Yusuke said making y/n flush, he is very genuine and down to Earth when it comes to giving her a glimpse of his heart. This man is a pure and maybe a little bit odd cutie and y/n love it.

"Yea a can of soda will help, thank you love."

Yusuke shuffle away a few metres ahead to the vending machines, weirdly still carrying his easel, maybe he just forget to leave it back with y/n.

"Oh well well look at this beautiful baby, an artistic one too"

A group of 3 high school punks started to approach her, clearly trying to trap y/n. She try to be nice and hope they will let her go

"These are my boyfriend's stuff not mine. So if you don't mind I'm leaving."

She try to walk away but they body blocked her making y/n send a fierce glare.

"That lamp pole is your boyfriend? Come on babe you can do better, like us perhaps? A tiger like you shouldn't be playing with a stick."

"Leave me alone! Move aside assholes I rather stay with Mr lamp pole than to go with one of you wimpy kids" 

They still not giving up, rather pissed because she said they are wimps. The punks begin to back her to the wall behind her.

"What did you said? We're wimpy? Wait until we tear your clothes and let see who will cry-"

"WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T YOU BASTARD UNDERSTAND. LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DELINQUENT, PIG HEADED MORONS!"

Yusuke came out from nowhere using his easel and hit them each very hard with it. Damn she feels bad for those punks now because despite being slim Yusuke is strong and that easel is the brand new, super hard kind that now she notices is unwrapped which means there is a lot of splinters. The boys storm off to avoid his deadly easel swings as Yusuke who now look clearly out of breath with cans in his pants' pocket.

"Darling are you ok did they touched you? Did they-"

Y/n hug Yusuke and whisper 

"I'm ok, thank to you and your scary easel I'm completely unharmed. I think I made a good choice buying the super hard option back in the shop"

You chuckle to lighten his worries, Yusuke hug her tight and kiss her hair, he can't imagine any man violate her under his watch other than him. He releases her and look y/n in her eyes.

"Hey, I heard you calling me Mr Lamp pole. That's not nice y/n."

"Hehe sorry but you're very tall and slim Yusuke like a lam-"

He cut you off with a small knock on your head, looking offended as hell.

"I'm not a lamp pole y/n and next time you say it I will not...uh"

Yusuke struggle to think of a way to make her sad but he can't bring himself to. He always focus on her happiness so it's unreasonable why an idea of doing something that makes her sad will be in his mind. Y/n can see that so she kiss him on the cheek

"I love you Mr lamp pole."


	7. Shadow Joker (request,smut): Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at smut so uh WARNING: BAD SMUT

"Damn this place is huge"  
As a newbie Phantom Thieves, a castle out of nowhere in the middle of Sendai is extraordinary.

'Pftt this is nothing to us, time to infiltrate the Palace!"

Morgana is clearly trying to impress the new lady of the team after all the Phantom Thieves is Morgana proud project, no way he not going to use it to flex. With the lead of Joker, they run inside the gigantic Sendai castle.  
It's hard not to get lost, especially when they decide to split up to explore entrances and exits. Joker tag along with Y/n to guide her, Joker is a great teammate and an amazing instructor but different to Y/n he is not a risky enough person so Joker quickly bore her to death. She sometimes questions herself why she falls so hard for him, Ren and Y/n aren't alike but they say opposites attract.  
"Hey Joker, there are 2 hallways. Can we split up and meet up here?"  
"Yea sure but stay safe and don't run too far"  
Y/n, of course, dashed away as fast as she possibly can and start to explore the hallway. The hallway feels like an endless path because of how majestic the Palace is but at the far back, a big door is visible and after peeking into all the other room Y/n thinks she should pay a visit to the room at the end of the hall. So she did, and the moment Y/n touch the door handle, a shadow spawn behind her. Immediately Y/n calls out her persona and face the shadow but it isn't a shadow? No, wait it is (this conclusion came from the glowing red hair and dark black feature)but a shadow that looks exactly like Joker!  
"What a stupid girl, going alone."  
"You can talk?!?"  
Not only he can talk but this shadow sounds exactly like Joker but lowkey hotter.  
"Of course I can talk I'm a fucking cognition, not a paper copy. Nice body you have right there."  
So this Joker swear too, plus point for that since y/n never hear Akira raise his voice before not saying swearing in front of his teammate. AND WHAT DID HE SAID? DID HE-? Y/n feel her blood rushing to her cheeks and her tongue twisted.  
"W-what do you mean? Why do you even say that! That's weird as hell!"  
Shadow Joker give out a chuckle, low and attractive as he walks closer to Y/n, she steps back but realizes the door is right behind her, there is no space to step back.  
"It seems like you take interest in me, or more like the original owner of this form. Should I tell him, or tell my master to say this to hi-"  
"No! No please no I'll do anything! Don't tell Joker."  
Somehow she think what she just say is a wrong move.  
"Anything? Well if you say so then let make a deal we both enjoy. I won't kill you and tell human me about your tiny crush and all you have to do is entertain me. Deal?"  
Shadow Joker arms are beside her head, prevent her from running away. His eyes pierce into her soul with an intimidating aura. Y/n has no option left as any other move result with eternal embarrassment with the leader onward. She nods her head slowly, dry swallowing from the nerve breaking situation and the pure sex appeal of this Joker. The shadow pushes open the door behind them making y/n stumble backwards but he swiftly pins her against the door with his oddly ice-cold hands squeezing hard on y/n's wrists. His mask disappeared and he crashes his lips on her. Thoughts race a million miles in y/n's head, isn't this what she wants? Moving her lips against shadow Joker frozen ones she realizes he isn't Ren Amamiya, he isn't the leader, he isn't Joker.  
What is the difference?  
Isn't being under him what you dream of?  
Being pin down and rampage by Amamiya Ren...tell me it isn't your heart greatest desire.  
You're here, in front is a copy of him, why does it matter?  
Oh how she made up her mind, y/n wraps one leg around shadow Ren slightly breaking the kiss to get some air.  
"Ah, I see you. What a naughty girl you are for this man or should I say... for me"  
He signals for her to jump up, he carries her to the nearest spot where he can strain her down which is an elegant Victorian couch made from nice soft velvet that is as delicate as the lady skin herself. Ren drop her on the couch knocking the air out of her lungs and quickly discharge her clothing only leaving the lace bra and panties. Out of nowhere, he pulls out a red silky ribbon that matched the velvet under her and tie her hands to the side of the couch. Not gonna lie but she is extremely turned on my the look on the shadow's face and the freezing of his touch even though it makes her shiver.  
What she didn't expect was a red silky blindfold. Y/n hate blindfolds or even sleeping eyepatch. It reminded her of being beaten by her father and lock in a room blindfolded to starve only to see light when her mom risk herself to bring food in. Being raped in her college dorm by her ex-best friend in pure darkness of a blindfold. Y/n start to panic, tears flood out of her eyes, her breath hitched and become uneven, she start to shake in fear and anxiety. The shadow on top of her who just finish blindfolding her notice this.  
"What a wimp, scared of the dark?"  
Y/n start to pull on the ropes and let out small whimper and cries. She plead  
"Please don't I beg you anything but covering my eyes. Please"  
Let out a bother sigh but he speak on  
"It will only take a moment so stop whining like a little bitch. Once I done with this I will never use this blindfold again. You have my words."  
He starts to caress her body, groping her breast which lead to a gasp from her and a chuckle from above. Tears still pouring out but his tongue on the edge of her panties and his icy fingers rubbing her nipples through the fabrics is unbearable. She wish she can enjoy this. Enjoy the sudden and mysterious sexual triggers but fear still dominate her mind.  
"Ah...please no more please...no more"  
"Fine. You're lucky that I don't want to break my fucking toy yet."  
He snaps his fingers and the blindfold disappear, y/n's eyes are greeted with beautiful dim lights that is blurred with her tears. Joker look at her stained cheeks  
"Jeez what the heck is with you and blindfold? Don't answer that it doesn't matter anymore"  
He leans down and starts attacking her neck sucking hard. That gonna left some hickeys. This man is good at this and she feels it as her sweet spot is bitten over and over by him leaving her breathless. How he can remove her bra so quickly is a pure mystery but the way his tongue swirls around the erected buds give y/n no time to think about that as he works his magic on her body. Fingers cold but stimulating touch the wet fabric between her legs make y/n release a string of moans and juice. Ren is like a musician who is hitting every right note on her body. Y/n want to deny she loving this, she wants to lie to herself but how can she when he starts taking off his clothes revealing his toned pale body in front of her. He lifts her chin and blessed her with a french kiss where his tongue search for her constantly. The lack of oxygen and the heat after the kiss look like art he pulls back to gaze at y/n and he groans "What a nympho" under breath.  
He pulls down his boxer and release the throbbing dick standing proudly as he reaches to untie her slowly, making sure to rub his member through her panties. Y/n give a breathy moan, clearly tired from his teasing. Not that she never did this before is just none of her previous partner strain her this long. Y/n no longer found herself in a state of denial anymore as her arms find it way to wrap around the shadow neck.  
"Fuck yea huh? Finally, you give in to me. Well, it's beneficial for both of us anyway."  
He leans down closer to her red, blushing face to whisper into her ears. His voice is as cold as his body:  
"I'm gonna make you feel good"  
Shadow Joker slide the panties off y/n legs and quickly slam a finger in. Y/n arched her back and let out a surprised gasp but quickly followed by moans when he start to ramp his finger in and out of her wet pussy. The stimulation from how his finger is ice cold and simple curving movements make y/n already feel on edge. But of course, he needs to have his fun too so Joker pulls out his finger, earning a wimp from the girl. Joker grabs y/n's hand, and pull her up from the couch and he sits comfortably.  
"If you want it, suck it. I can't blow myself hard for you so you better do it good."  
Needless to say, y/n kneel right down and start pumping his throbbing cock, licking the pre-cum dripping down from the tip before taking a deep breath and plunge his dick down her throat. Damn it feels like practising blow job with a popsicle but it is a real dick, y/n move her head up and down, occasionally playing with his balls as she feel the erection getting harder and bigger in her.  
''Shit you're good at this...what a whore"  
Shadow Joker grab her hair and yank y/n of his dick. He pulls her hair up to notify her it's time to sit on it and as quickly as she can y/n settle herself hovering on top of his dick. Slowly edging down, she apparently took too much time, so much that Joker grab her and slam y/n down hard. He is big and she haven't done this for a while so tears flooded her view as Joker using her body like a sex toy to match his own pace. The pain subsided though and she finds herself holding on her dear life as he fucks the sense out of her. Nails scratching his back, hips rolling against his, position change every while shadow Joker making y/n scream profanities and his name. Shadow Joker show no mercy, buried himself deep inside her womb with every thrust and groan.  
"Ah...I can't I- going to cum...shit harder please"  
"I'm going to cum so fucking deep inside you"  
And he did, screaming his name while you release and clamp your walls around his still thrusting dick he only manage to get a few more until y/n feel her inside coated and filled to the brim with his hot seed. He keep it in for a few moments make sure she must carry all of his cum before sliding his cock out.  
"Stand up"  
He ordered which now she obey completely, looking at the cum dripping from her pussy down to her legs, shadow Joker kneel and eat her up like a meal as a farewell for today. They certainly know this is not going to be the last fuck they have with each other.


	8. Not an update

Hi sorry for disappearing but in my country we're officially out from quarantine and social distancing so school started a g a i n  
And I have about 1 month to get ready for a bunch of huge tests, therefore, I have to postpone my writing hobby and get shit done  
I will not cancel any request and will get back to it when I have time  
Thanks for reading my crappy book!


	9. Ryuji Sakamoto (request): Beautiful Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorry this suck but I have been postponing my book for too long so I'm trying to get back on track  
> school has been especially hard after the quarantine =(

Sometimes you just woke up feeling down.

That obscure sensation deep inside drowns you like a bottle in the middle of the ocean, trying to stay afloat.

Today was one of those days. Waking up beside Ryuji but you can't bloom a smile. You feel your empty gut churn with a mixture of body insecurity and doubts. Your breathing quicken, hot tears rising as those emotions overcome you. So much self-loathing, so much disappointment at yourself, so much doubt about how Ryuji can find someone better, prettier, smarter. 

Trying to calm yourself down but only find your lungs started to hyperventilate and throat goes dry, you were shaking with panic. And being a deep sleeper, Ryuji doesn't know a thing.

You reach out to hold his hand, edging closer to him, every vibration sends to your body course right through him.

"Ry...Ryuji..."

Whimpers came out, the sound of a dying cat pleading for its life. The sound of a hamster being flushed down the toilet. Cries, whines, maybe scream. Those sounds combined and beg for Ryuji's comfort.

"(Y/N)...? Hi baby...WOAH ARE YOU OK?"

The blond started his sentence with a sleepy loving voice but snapped out of that hazy morning state seeing his girlfriend in a panic attack. God, that isn't a good way to start the day but he doesn't care. Caressing your face inside his calloused hands, pressing his forehead to your, Ryuji feel his heart quickening from worries.

"Love, darling, baby, you have to breathe ok? Deep breath, deep breath."

You just started to cry harder, tears flooded your nose and mouth, making feel even more like you were drowning. 

"Well, that doesn't help" he mumble to himself, doubting you can hear it through the water surrounding you.

"Ok (Y/N) look at me. Look. At. Me. I don't know will this help but breathe with me. Watch me ok?"

Ryuji takes a dramatically slow and deep breath while putting a hand on your chest to control your breathing. Your vision started to clear out and the trembling stopped.

"I know what you're thinking. And trust me you're worth it. You're smart and beautiful. I should be the one second-guessing my worth, not you. Darling, I adore you and none other than you.”

You can feel the endless spiralling of loathing evaporating thanks to his words. Ryuji really knows how to save the day.

“Thanks...I love you...”

“It’s my duty, I love you too”


End file.
